I'm a girl in an ALL BOYS SCHOOL!
by barabOLYA
Summary: Abandoned Lily evans gets kicked out of school since there are to many grls going to hogwarts school for witch craft and is sent to the brother school. Adventures kinda have to ensue...
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hah! As far as I know and I've checked! This is the first fic like this! I mean some people might have kinda like this but the plot isn't centered around it so HAH!

Disclaimer: sadly the characters aren't mine sniffle but as far as I know I'm the first on to use this plot so HAH!

Oh and by the way this is first person lily Evans for example I'll be like your sitting at the counter….and so on….so if u don't like being a girl then either GET OVER YOURSELF! UR NOT THAT MASCULINE! (guy reader: HMPH shows how much YOU know stalks of to go shopping with his gal friends) or don't read….your choice.

First an intro (awed reader: O.o oooooooooohhhhhhhh!)

Lily Evans was a fiery red head that was quite rebellious…except most saw her as a goody two shoes, she pulled pranks hung out with friends, went to school was a normal kid…unless you consider the fact that she was a muggle-born witch. Any way she was perfect at least in her parents and teachers eyes model student, charming, pretty, energetic, up beat…just perfect…but come on how many people are perfect, Lily could morph into any thing, prep Goth, nerd, you name it you got it…now that's not a bad thing! I do that myself, in fact it makes life easier since then adults do believe your innocent and you'll get away with any thing. : B

Lily POV (readers: yay we're Lily! Guy reader: great…. gal reader send death glares) yes I'm a quirky character…you pick it up after reading to much fan fiction)

So you sitting at your kitchen counter deep in thought _ god damn it my Hogwarts letter should be here by now! Term starts in like 4 days!why isn't it here….maybe I'll go check the post_ and you hop of the stool to go check the mail box an owl fly's through the open window _ FINALLY!_ You screech in your head. You grab the letter and sit down to read.

"Dear Miss Evans;

we sadly inform you that you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft.-"

Your eyes bulge _ oh my god that last prank was soooo not my fault how would I have known the girls were actually gonna turn Blair into an easter bunny_ you read on

"-we would like to inform you that you shall be attending our brother school in Scotland Hogwarts School Wizardry where you will start in 6th year as originally planned.

Sincelrely Prof. McGonagall"

_Oh my god I'm going to an all guys school!_

Yes its too short for my taste but the next chappie will; be up soon not to worry (readers: it better be)

Any way review wanna know what you ythink should I continue or just leave it alone in the blackhole that is my mind? Actually I really don't care what u choose I'm still writing this one so HAH!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: The reason I'm writing this now is cause I'm already writing I think the 11th or 10th chapter and I've only written the first…so now I have a goal! YAY! Any on with the story….after the disclaimer that it (readers: hurry up gawd!)\

Disclaimer: Sniff lei I don't think the plots mine either…jk…or its not as original as I thought…excuse me while I go hide in a hole and shrivel up and die….any way back to my cheerful self!

p.s.: footballsoccer it's that way in the entire world except America…I'm proud not to be a citizen

P.s.s. yes you talk to yourself…don't we all?…not mention I find righting internal battles extremely amusing….Oh and Madame Malkin's name from now on is Ruth…this has gotten way to long…

XXXX

_I'm going to an all guys school!_

XXXX

_I oh my god…I'm sooooo screwed…there'll be guys hitting on me 24/7 I'll have no friends…OH MY GOD! WAT DO I DO WHEN I HAVE MY PERIOD! WAGH!_

_Wait…aren't I supposed to be happy…I mean I'm the ONLY girl in an ALL boys school…the possibilities…mwahahahahahaha I guess this could be worse I mean the chances of me rooming with some pricks can't be the high can they?_

"LILY!" your mom suddenly screeched…causing you to fall of your chair…which is a stool by the way…and the floor is made of ceramic tiles…ouch

"Mum you hurt me!" you whimper

"Well you been staring at me for the last 10 minutes…" she laughs…so insensitive…

"Sorry…can I go to Diagon alley?" you ask

"Well that was abrupt…" she says.

"Well I did just get my Hogwarts letter…." You answer waving the envelope in front of her face.

"Kay, be back by 11." She says as she walks out to watch the football game _Hmmm…11 she says I wonder if that's 11 am or pm…BWAHAHAHA! **Your weird you know that? **Hey that's not nice…who are you anyway **I'm your bloody common senses you talk to me all the time!**_ _I do?** Hun don't give you self a head ache**_

You hope in you car…you're sixteen why shouldn't you have one? Your car is quite HOT as you like to say it was red you would have preferred green but you still loved your car who wouldn't love a sleek red corvette! Any way you park near the Leaky cauldron, enter say hi to tom…he was quite dashing back then…and enter the alley. You relax you back with your own kind per say…now you love your parents but sometimes they just don't get it…first you go to Madam Malkins…for some clingier robes…you might as well have fun while you're at school.

You open the door and chimes go off.

"Why hello, Lily dear! I haven't seen you in ages!" squeals Madam Malkin

"Hello to you too!" you laugh.

"So what can I do for you Lily, my dear?" she asks

"Could I get some robes that show off my body a bit more?" you ask. Madame Malkin raises an eyebrow…

"Oh! NO! It's nothing like that! I for some reason am being sent to the boy's school instead!" you exclaim.

"Oh I see! I was quite the catch in my day! Wouldn't stay with one boy for more than one week…but it might have been smart not to dump Elivous Crode…"she reminisced.

"You dated the Minister! Did you even look at his nose!" you giggle

"Well I expect it was broken a few times…I know I broke it…once…he ran into my fist!" she exclaimed while measuring Lily.

" RUTH!" you gasp…she had never seemed like the kind of person to sock any one much less the minister!

"Well it was his own fault! Here I am joking with my friends pretending to punch the air and he comes bounding through the halls straight into my fist! And because of that accident we break it of, I get 4 detentions and 50 house points taken away!" she said flustered.

"Are you sure your fist didn't have a mind of it's own and accidentally on purpose punched him?" you laugh

"Well maybe…" she laughs too.

Suddenly a group of boys burst is causing you to jump and Ruth poke you with a needle.

"Ow! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" you yell pissed off…What? It hurt…a lot… All three jump looking scared.

"BLOODY HELL! Your louder then my mum!" says one. He had skater style hair, storm grey eyes, he was the second tallest and seemed to have natural doggish attributes. You could also see he was ripped…all three of them had nice muscular body.

"And I thought that was impossible to achieve" laughed another. He had very dark blonde hair with silver streaks, surprisingly not clashing with the rest of him, he also had puppy brown chocolate eyes that could melt your heart, and he was the shortest and seemed the most mature.

The third just stared at you almost drooling, he was the tallest and clearly the most fit, he had midnight black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own.. Then you locked eyes with him…they were hazel with fleck of gold, emerald green, and dark brown. You couldn't help but get lost in them. Then you hear Ruth whisper

"Good choice dear, he seems good even if he is a bit rugged around the edges"

Now at that you couldn't but burst out laughing, after a minute of you laughing you finally calm down.

"Err…what was so funny?" asked the tallest…he had apparently come out of his trance

"Umm…nothing…what are your names by the way?" you ask a bit uncomfortable.

"OH! I'm James, he's Sirius, and he's Remus" said the tallest pointing from the 2nd tallest to shortest.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans…make a pun with my name I hurt you…and I'm pretty sure you want to see your kids running around terrorizing the neighborhood." You say raising an eyebrow.

Sirius looked a little put out and sacred.

"Hey your good at putting Sirius in his place…you need to teach me some time" laughed Remus.

"Hey I resent that!" he exclaimed

"Of course you do Sirius" replied James

"I'm serious!" Sirius whines

"Of course your Sirius! Who else would you be!" You just couldn't help it…

"Hey! If I can't crack a joke with your name you can't do that with mine!" he cries

"Yes I can! What are you going to do?" you giggle.

"I'll get back to you on that one…" he replies.

"All done dear!" suddenly comes Ruth voice as she hands you a package.

"You go to Hogwarts? Why haven't I seen you?" asks James noticing the emblem on the robes.

"Have you noticed that no one at your school has boobs? Except for maybe a couple teachers?" you ask, cautiously edging away

"Don't worry over the summer Sirius and James's brains go to mush, you can't have a decent conversion with any one, save me." begs Remus

As the three of you exit. You can't help but fell that this will be the beginning of a good friendship.

A/n: pictures for you!

Car- http/ that was the second chapter and since my ankle hurt I won't reply to any reviews…sorry I sparained and I have to wrap this up buts that's to all who reviewed! And again I say follow the arrow!

! ! ! !  
!

V


	3. Chapter 3

HI and welcome back to my fanfiction which I don't actually remember the tittle of….yeah….i get writers block WAY to easily….anyways hers chapter three.

Disclaimer: have I ever?

You woke at the sound of the alarm clock going off…._mhhh…sleep…need more sleep…_

Suddenely a voice shouts in your ear and pours water ontop of your head "LILY BILY! WAKE UP!" screeches your 12 year old sister Rose who was almost an exact replica of you. She wasn't a witch but this caused her to love her sister even more.

"Since Mum and Da don't know exactly where train is, since they changed it right? We got awake up earlier." She laughed and bounded out the room _its bloody Kings Cross Mum takes it to see Nanna every other weekend…_

You quickly got dressed wondering what the guys reactions would be when they found out you were going to Hogwarts School for Wizardry instead of Witchcraft, Sirius, Remus, and James had promised to write. Suddenly a great eagle owl swooped through the window.

"Bloody hell!" what the things was HUGE. It stuck out its leg expecting her to take the letter. Lily did so quickly afraid of the menacing talons. It read.

**_Dear Lils,_**

**_See that isn't a pun of your name but still a nickname like it? Anyways hows life? Well we promised to right so heres the fisrt letter of te year! lol. And ways expect to see Sirius's handwriting in here sometime soon…he tends to steal my mail and write in it…the idiot…anyways hoposdpfnps_**

_**HEY! FLOWER! MWAHAHHAHA! That's your new nickname ignore James I mean Prongs's stupidity. Well I'm Padfoot, and Remus is Moony! And we're the Marauders! Sorry we didn't tell you earlier! Any ways how life? Wait James already asked you that didn't he the bloody wanker. Wellldsmgjlksdng**_

_**Sorry Lils I told you Sirius would steel it. Anyways I hope you have fun and we'll all miss. Wow I sound like a girl. Anyways write back**_

**James**

She couldn't help but laugh and quickly pulled out some parchment and wrote back.

_Hey Jay,_

_So how do you like your new nickname? And I refuse to call you Prongs I mean Sirius I didn't think you could get any more mental…anyways Jay are you sure you're not having a gender crisis? If so I give permission to Sirius to hurt you! And you also have fun at school and Marauders? I'm guessing you forced Remus to think of latin words…poor Remy…well tell him and Sirius I said hi (if Sirius isn't reading over your shoulder lol) _

Lils

She whistled to her snowy owl Yuki. Tied it to her leg and sent her off.

"mum! I'm ready!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

"hun its 7:00 AM Kings Cross is 20 minutes away and the train leaves at 11:00 why'd you wake us up!" she cried groggily

"well you can always blame that Rosie." Lily smirked evily as Rose squeaked and ran out of the room to avoid their mum's evil glare.

"lets go" she sighed pulling un jeans not bothering with a shirt since she already had a light blue pretty tank top on.

"yay!" yelled rose as she ran into the room and jumped on Lily

"you missy better watch it." Laughed Mrs. Evans as both daughter stuck their tongues out.

They ride was okay with girls listening to some rock ( : p I ♥rock and I don't care if you like rap more…rock is better)

Lily knowing how to get past the barrier stopped infront of it and told her mom the muggles couldn't pass through the barrio which wasn't true but if her mom knew she was being sent to an all boys school she would freak. She kissed and hugged her little sister and mum good bye and pushed the trolley through. It was 9:00 since there was quitte a bit of traffic but still very early but there still were many people. And all the guys there stared at the hot red head in green cargo capris, a tight light brown shirt, flip flops and hair in two low loose ponytails. Lily noticed the boys and rolled her eyes. Soon a boy who had a "Head Boy" badge on came up to her.

"umm…miss are you lost?" he asked.

Lily smiled and said, "oh no I'm supposed to be here I'm just waiting for them."

"you mean more girls?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"no the Marauders smart one." Lily rolled her eyes. Suddenly a group of people came through the barrier giggling loudly.

"no more girls?" he asked

"Yeah and them I was like no way!..." came one voice as it stopped dead

_Oh god no! No! No! No! No! How could thy have let Blair Merit and her bimbo zombie followers here! They'll sleep with every single freaking guy!_

"Evans? My gawd well isn't this just great how'd you get in!" she screeched.

"well I got expelled for turning you into an easter bunny…fur basket and all and having you hop around for a month singing 'I'm a bunny! La la la and I'm easter too! So I'm the easter bunny! Wooo!'; ringing any bells?" Lily replied.

"FLOWER!" you hear a screech and turn around pissed

"SIRIUS I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" she screamed.

"Whoa Lils calm down." said James putting an arm around her. Lily took a couple deep breaths and calmed down.

"Santos scram." James said to the head boy

"potter I'm head boy!"

"your point?" James growled as the head boy quickly muttered so excuse and got on the train. Lily sighed in relief as he left but groaned as she heard Blair's voice

"why hello." She said winking as the rest of the zombies there were 4 of them tried looking attractive but managed to look like constipated hyenas. (lol I admit I borrowed that from adara still means virgin)

"Blair, don't make me turn you into another Easter bunny…and I'll turn you guys into painted eggs" Lily growled facing the blondes (no offense to any blondes) they all squeaked and quickly walked away to find some other guys.

"Hey! The one on the right was hot!" complained Sirius

"I wouldn't sleep with them unless you want AIDS Sirius they'll sleep with anything that have a 'wand'." Lily laughed

"So why are you here?" asked Remus who had just arrived.

"well I got expelled…for no reason! There was an overabundance of girls in the girl school and I was sent here…and so were _they_." Lily spat the word 'they'.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream and Lily's Eyes widened.

"RILEY!" she screamed and ran to the girl who had just stumbled through the barrier.

"and I thought the blonde was hot." Sirius whispered drooling over the brunette with purple tips in ripped light blue jeans a black layered fancy skirt and a Pink Floyd T-shirt.

"come meet my friends!" squealed Lily dragging the brunette over.

"that's James potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Guys this is Riley Remore."

"hey." replied James and Remus. While Sirius bowed and kissed her hand

"well isn't that sweet." she replied with an unbelievable amount of sarcasm.

Riley examined them;

first was James not bad looking she thought next year when the schools joined the girls would be all over him, the messy black hair even made her want run her hands through it and his deep hazel were filled with amusement and something else whenever he looked at Lily, Riley almost laughed out loud whenshe relized James had a thing for Lily and Lily had a thing for him but being Lily's best friend she knew the girl was stubborn and wouldn't admit anything unless something drastic happened.

Then she looked at Remus he seemed quiet and book warmish but you could tell he had muscles but what confused her was the premature silver "highlights" in his hair, when she looked at his eyes she noticed they were a chocolate brown but with many specks of yellow and his pupils were a bit cat shaped, then it hit her he was a were-wolf and now that she looked closely his face was narrower then it should.

Then she looked at Sirius Black the boy who broke Mrs. Black's heart…if she had one she couldn't help but feel jealous of the fact that he ran away while she was still stuck with her stupid pure-blood obsessed parents. She could telll he was actually smart and mature because of what he went through but hid it with his jokes and fake naïve-ity.

WOOOOH! WOOOOOOOH!

"We should get on the train that whistle means it'll be leaving in about 5 minutes." said Remus dragging his trunk behind him and grabbing the girls owls, while James and Sirius grabbed their and the girls trunks and borded the train.

a/n: wow I've finaly updated…its been so long and I accept all flames…sorry for the wait but since it's the summer and I'm not going to camp cries I lurve you all! Ada marta, Katie #1 & 2 irena…wait nvm I see her almost every weekend but I'll still miss you all! Ahem…i've been bored to tears so I guess I'll update more often…

folloew the arrow

! ! ! !V


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Ello! Here I am again! I got back from wildwood new jersey a couple days ago and I have a surf rash and crushing on me best friends guy friends who she likes little bit more than a friend…but she like s a lot of guys though…so I guess that doesn't matter all to much…but still I couldn't tell her that I like him so yeah...on to the story where what I say goes! Bwahahahahahahahhaahhaahahahahahahahahha!

Oh and this chapter is kinda stupid and pointless and an object of boredom…so far I don't think it'll have anything to do with the plot…oh and the thruth or dare game actually happened…but I couldn't use the pool dares…our parents almost caught us skinny dipping at the hotel pool…

Disclaimer: do I even need one? reading my crappy writing is more than enough proof…sheesh...go ahead rub it in…

_Italics_ thoughts

**_Bold italics_** inner self

The guys quickly led theled the girls to the back of the train where the "marauder apartment" was. It was like all the other other apertmentsapartments but slightly larger. James slide open the door to reveal a group of first years. Its

"Excuse me but you're in our apartment." James told them smiling.

"Oh yeah we got here first!" replied a cocky one.

"Yeah! It's not like your names ore written in it." Answered another getting confidence from his friend and the fact that there were 5 first years and they could only see James and Sirius.

"Actually it is. If you look at the wall on the left it says 'Marauders' in red and gold.

"Yeah right you're just trying to make us look and then you'll hex us." Smirked a third, the other two looked though.

"Err…Josh…it is there." whispered a brunette girl.

"Carol even if it does there's no way _these_ losers are the marauders. My brother is one."

"Hey kid what's your last name?" asked Sirius.

"Santos and you'll remember it." The kid replied cockily, James couldn't help but laugh and laugh hard.

"You think your brother is a marauder!" Sirius burst out laughing aswellas well.

"You guys are such idiots!" Riley yelled as she pushed through.

"Yo kiddies scram! UnleesUnless you want to look like look like slugs." Riley barked.

"You can't hex us!" cried the kid Josh.

"What are you gonna do? Tell your brother the head boy to give us detentions? Pluh-lease honey I dated him…he'd be too scared to give any of us one! Now scram!" she said flicked her wand and levitating the firsties out.

"I like the way you deal with kids. You'd make a great mother!" laughed Sirius.

"Yeah bayby! Yeah!" replied Riley with Austin power accent. (a/n: you know what talking about. Grrrr! Yeah bayby!)

"Oh my gosh Black you've brain washed her! GAH!" screamed Lily tackling Sirius while everyone watched stunned as she put him into a head-lock.

"Now who's the only one who brainwashed my friends?" Lily asked after Sirius struggled for s bit.

"You!" he whimpered like a girl…and then mumbled "wish" Lily tighted her hold.

"I heard that Black." She warned as Sirius tried his futile attempts from getting out of the head lock.

"Okay you! Only you!" cried Sirius whimpering.

"Thank you!" Lily sang happily as she sat down and smiled sweetly.

James looked confused. "what the bloody hell just happened?"

Lily swatted the back o his head "Language Potter!" she scolded.

"I'm soooooooooo confused!" cried James.

"Eh don't worry Lily's just a psycho freak. You'll get used to it." explained Riley.

"Yep!" Lily sang and started munching on a cookie she got out of no where.

"Hey is that choclatechocolate chip!" gasped Remus.

"Yep!" smiled Lily.

"can I have one!" begged Remus pulling of the second best puppy dog pout in the world…Sirius has the best…he _is_ a dog.

"Sure! Have as many as you want!" Lily replied grabbing another, every one sat and chatted while while Lily and Remus munched on cookies. Sirius got hungry so he decided to grab a cookie just as he picked one up.

"NU-UH you did not just touch my cookie foo!" Lily yelled sounding like Foxy Cleopatra from Austin Powers Goldmember and snapingsnapping her fingers.

"Err…WAGH! DON'T HURT Me!" cried Sirius curling up into a little ball and sobbing.

"Good boy now don't ever touch my candy!...or cookies!" growled Lily aittingsitting back down and eating.

_Pshaw! We showed him!_

_**Hell yes we did! Booya! No one touches my candy!**_

_Hey its not only yours.!_

_**Yes it is!**_

_No its not don't make me come over there and stuff you into a box._

_**Pshaw! Yeah right I'd like to see you try! Either way I gotta scram I have a date!**_

_WTF? You have a date? How the hell does that work? You're in my bloody mind!_

**_Same way I can do this! slam (went the door inside Lily's head and then opened a bit.) I'll be back by seven…maybe later…don't stay up late. (and it closed again._**

_Hello! youYou can't leave!_

_**chirp chirp**_

_Nooooooooo you can't leave me! _

…

_Eh screw her…wait Sirius is trying to get my cookies again!_

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING MY CANDY!" Lily screamed tackling SirusSirius and pining him to the ground and smooshing his head to the carpet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist! There look sooooooooo good!" sobbed Sirius while James and riley tried to sneak and hide cookies…but alas they forgot about remusRemus!

"NU-UH! You did not just touch those cookies!" yelled Remus sounding like Lily from underneath one on the chairs where he had been watching quietly munching on the cookies.

"huh?" asked James confused.

"oh my gosh you sounded exactly like Lily!" cried Riley.

"You's don't be talkin' ya cookie stealing cracka's!" Remus groweled trying to sounds ghetto…and failing.

Lily suddenly screamed and fell down sobbing.

"yyo-you gu-guys us-used Si-Sirius as a-a dis-distraction t-t-to ge-get m-m-my coo-cookies. Wha-what d-d-did i-I d-do wro-wrong?" she sobbed.

"Lily time for a cheering charm!" cried Riley suddenly in a nurses outfit.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lily running around the compartment.

"Cheerios!" Riley waved her wand and Lily stopped running and looked around stoned.

"Jamsie-poo-bear! Did I ever told you how hot you were?" she asked dreamily. James's eyes opened panicked.

"uhh…Lily you okay?" he asked fidgeting as she came over and starting grooming him, weaving her hands through his hair giggling.

"OF COURSE I AM!" she screamed pissed and went back to grooming the scared James.

"Well now that Lily is stoned everything is back to normal…lets play truth or dare!" Riley laughed still in the nurses outfit that seemed to appear skimpier than before. O.o

"This is normal?" asked James looking at Remus who had crawled back under the seat which the plate of cookies growling whenever someone got to close, Lily stoned and grooming him growling whenever he tried to get away, Sirius Giggling peverseley like Kakashi (a/n: lol I'm such a looser) reading…one could only imagine what was actually behind that book…not mentioning Sirius's strange addiction to Japanese anime…coughnarutocough, and then there was Riley in a nurses outfit acting like everything was normal..

"Did I hear truth or dare?" jumped up Sirius having the book slip uncovering an "Icha Icha Paradise" (a/n: not a xover just me and my messed up mind…and I'll stop with the naruto things…) Remus's ears perked up hearing this crawling out, Lily being still stoned from the cheering charm agreed to play. Half way through stupid pointless dares she sobered up.

"James truth or dare!" cried Riley! (and this is when I put in a really funny remberable moment...too bad the dare was never completed…Rileyme SiriusAdrian JameMatMat LilyMarta…except that couples aren't this way in real life…)

"dare" he replied.

"I dare you to give Lily a lap dance!" giggled Riley poofing back into her nurses outfit for some odd odd reason.

James looked confused, "whats a lap dance?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Riley fell of her chair laughing.

"oh is it when you do thins?" he asked demonstrating kindof crouching over the chair shaking his but in circles causing Lily and Sirius burst out laughing.

a/n: thus ends our story whith me demonstraiting a lapdance for MatMat…psh not! I like him I'm not a whore…I had marta show him…jk don't hurt! (shields eyes from mat mat's an marta's glares) he never did learn…the poor soul! Anyways tsom-tsom and dopobachunya!

Gotta love being Ukrainian!


End file.
